<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better With You by Marluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355618">Better With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna'>Marluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Boys In Love, Familiars, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Potions, Soulmates, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonpil says his magic is better around Jae. In that case, Jae wants Wonpil to show him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Poof!</em>
</p><p>Giggles emanate throughout the two room house as sparkles dust the entirety of the room. The giggling figure lays in the large white bed on the far left side of the room. The figure covered in sparkles stands in the middle. The taller lets out a groan and turns to glare at the laughing man in <em>his</em> bed. He doesn't even remember inviting Wonpil over, so he can't figure out why he's here in the first place (although it's not like he's ever asked Wonpil to leave, ever).</p><p>Wonpil, feeling Jae's definitely nonthreatening glare, props himself up with one arm and looks at the older. He tries not to laugh, but it's too obvious. He manages to bite his laugh back and sit up straight. "Ah, Jae hyung, you're so pitiful, you know that?" Wonpil says. He picks up his wand and with a wave of his hand, he cleans everything up. Poofs it to who knows where. "There, all better, right?"</p><p>"Why are you here, again?" Jae asks, instead of thanking the younger. Wonpil isn't offended in the least, he just reclines back on the bed. Pil and Jje fly in from the open window on the far right of the room, right where Jae's kitchen is. He waves his own wand and shuts the window. No, he's not very good at potions, but at least he's good at other things.</p><p>"I dunno. I just like it here," Wonpil says. Jje runs under Jae's bed. Pil runs right after him. Jje and Pil are much like their masters. Familiars tend to take after their witches often. That's part of why their bond is so good, why they go together so well. Unfortunately it means that neither Jje nor Jae can catch a break, Wonpil and Pil are too clingy. Not that Jae and Jje aren't the same way. When Wonpil's not in his home, Jae wouldn't ever admit this, but it feels... lonely. Even with Jje.</p><p>"Why?" Jae asks. He lives in a tree house (literally a house in the trunk of a gigantic tree in the Enchanted Woods). It's better suited to Growing Witches, witches that excell in life magics. They can heal, enchance growth and growth speed, animate inanimate objects and unanimate them. But their magic doesn't work so well on other witches and living beings. Naturally. The gods of this world are very careful about things like that. They care, a lot. You can't use magic to harm or disrupt the flow of nature. Those're just the rules. So all they can really do to other living beings is heal them. Seasoned growing witches can shrink and unshrink themselves too.</p><p>Growing witches work better around nature. Especially natural areas surrounded by life. Jae's got a lot of plants where he lives. Strictly no flowers. He's a growing witch who's allergic to flowers, isn't that just the silliest thing? But with his luck, of course he's allergic to flowers.</p><p>"Because you're here. And you make me happy," Wonpil replies casually. Jae tries not to blush. He tries to think of some retort, but he has nothing. Only a short circuiting brain. Wonpil has that effect on him. "Plus my magic is stronger when I'm around you. I don't know why."</p><p>Wonpil is a Loving Witch. Loving witches deal with matters of the heart. Love, whether it be platonic or romantic or something inbetween. He gets strength from being around people with big hearts and lots of love. Luckily, he happens to be one of those, so he's never short on magical ability. But there's another myth about loving witches and their power source. It's said that loving witches are especially strong when they're around someone they love a lot and someone that loves them a lot. But that's just a myth, right?</p><p>Jae doesn't quite remember when he had started to walk towards Wonpil, but he had. He approached the other, looked down at him. Wonpil only looked back up at him, his hands folded across his stomach, lips slightly parted. <em>Wonpil's lips.</em></p><p>Wonpil is gorgeous, there's no denying that. Jae's quite a looker himself, but if you asked him and he were honest with you, he would tell you he doesn't think he even holds a flame to Wonpil's beauty. But he's always been fascinated by Wonpil's lips especially. Soft, pink, pretty. Wonpil's all soft and pretty. Jae can't see auras, but he's sure that Wonpil's aura is pink. It would probably be warm and full of love.</p><p>"Why are you staring at me?" Wonpil asks, bashful now. He's started blushing. He pulls one of Jae's pillows out of it's place to cover his face. Out of sight, out of mind. In theory, anyway. Wonpil's thinking about him still, and they both know it.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Jae can see Jje and Pil again, wrestling near Jae's other pillow. Jje is trying not to have the life squeezed out of him by Pil who seems desperate to hug him and kiss him.</p><p>"So, your magic's stronger around me, huh?" Jae asks. He looks back at Wonpil, who nods into the pillow with a muffled noise of confirmation. "Alright, get up. Show me your stuff, Kim Wonpil."</p><p>Wonpil removes with pillow with a raise of his eyebrow. "My what now? I know you don't mean you want me to poke around your love life. You're very particular about that!" Wonpil replies. He's tried to offer his services to Jae before. Jae's refused every time, saying he wants to have that magical moment where you realize that you and your soulmate are soulmates naturally. That you've finally found the one, your life partner. Whether that relationship be just friendly or romantic, they're the one for you and you're the one for them. But with no magic involved.</p><p>"You're right, I am. That's why I'm trusting you with it," Jae replies. He knows Wonpil will be careful with him. Well, it's not like loving witches can change fate. Only the gods can do that, and rarely do they ever meddle with fate. It's a dangerous thing, and it can set everything off.</p><p>"I just want to make extra sure. You <em>want</em> me to do this?" Wonpil asks again.</p><p>"Yes," Jae responds.</p><p>Wonpil thinks, he opens his mouth. He pauses. He closes it. Jae sees worry and hesitation in Wonpil's eyes. He's not sure what's causing this sudden shift. Wonpil seems unsure, whereas a second ago he had said that just being around Jae made him feel stronger.</p><p>"If you don't want to, you don't have to," Jae replies after a moment. Wonpil shakes his head.</p><p>"I don't mind. I'm just, um... worried."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"About if... Um, you know what? Never mind, it's kinda stupid anyways." Wonpil pushes himself up to a sitting posture with his arms, uses his legs to push himself off the bed.</p><p>"Should you be doing this nervous?"</p><p>"I'm not nervous! I'm a pro!"</p><p>"If you say so," Jae replies, unconvinced. Still, he trusts Wonpil. Wonpil would never do anything to harm anyone, least of all Jae.</p><p>They find themselves in the middle of the room, by Jae's cauldron. Well, Wonpil does. Jae finds himself running around his house. Wonpil's making him fetch things. <em>"Jae, do you have strawberries? I know you're allergic to flowers but can you grow a couple roses for me? I need something pink, anything works. Uh, wait do you have stardust? Okay, good, you do. This doesn't work as good without it. Oh yeah, and I need something from you too, a strand of hair should do. And finally some water. What, all potions need water!"</em></p><p>Wonpil mixes everything together. He sings a song as he does, something about not being cute. The song is incredibly cute, Jae thinks to himself. He finds himself staring at Wonpil again. He's never actually seen Wonpil at work before now. But it's cute, the way he watches the cauldron intensely, the way he sings to himself, the way he stirs so carefully. Jae finds himself focused on Wonpil's lips again.</p><p>When the potion starts coming along, Wonpil stops singing. He licks his lips and then he bites his bottom lip as he concentrates. Jae looks away, tries not to think about how badly he wishes he could taste Wonpil's lips too.</p><p><em>Wait, what.</em> He wants to <em>what?</em> Did he just think that?</p><p>"Okay, hyungie! Here it is, your soulmate!" The water splashes around the edges of Jae's black cauldron. The water is pink with white swirls. It's sparkly, Jae can't tell if it's because it's a love spell or if it's from his previous mishap. But either way, the sparkles dim and the water becomes a little murky. "It's coming along. I wonder if I know them!"</p><p>Jae feels his chest start to beat in excitement and something that feels like fear. Who is it? What if it's someone he doesn't like or isn't interested in? What if it's... not Wonpil? But on the other hand, what if it is-</p><p>Wonpil gasps. He throws a hand over his mouth and his eyes widen in shock. Jae furrows his eyebrows. "Wh-What? What is it?" Jae asks. He peers into the water desperately, but he still can't quite see.</p><p>And then it settles and the bubbles dissipate and the sparkles dissolve completely and it's...</p><p>It's Wonpil. There's the sight of him in the cauldron, bringing a hand over his mouth in shock. Jae almost wants to laugh. It must be like looking in a mirror. And honestly, Jae is... happy. He's so happy that it's Wonpil, instead of all the people it could have been.</p><p>"Well, this explains a lot," Wonpil says with furrowed eyebrows, removing his hand. "But..."</p><p>Jae feels himself get nervous again. Why does Wonpil sound so <em>un</em>happy? Jae had always kind of been under the impression that Wonpil was at least interested in him. Had he perhaps had the wrong idea? Did Wonpil only see him as a friend?</p><p>"But what? Is-Is it a bad thing that we're soulmates?" Jae asks.</p><p>"No! I mean, uh... Do <em>you</em> think it's a bad thing?" Wonpil asks unsurely.</p><p>"No, not at all, actually. Unless you do!"</p><p>"No, I don't."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"So are we on the-"</p><p>"Jae, do you-"</p><p>Instead of continuing their back and forth, Jae decides to end Wonpil's doubts once and for all. He takes his chances and leans forward and presses his lips against Wonpil's. It's awkward, as he unsurely kisses the younger who just stands there. Wonpil isn't kissing him back. Of course he wants to be platonic soulmates and Jae feels stupid for thinking otherwise. He starts to pull away, this is a mistake.</p><p>But when Jae separates from Wonpil, he feels Wonpil's hands cupping his face. And he leans upwards and he's kissing Jae back. And Jae thinks this is what people mean when they say they feel fireworks in their chest. Wonpil's hands move to wrap his arms around Jae's neck, trying to pull him closer and closer and impossibly closer. Jae just lets him, moving his own arms to hug around Wonpil's torso so he can do the same. It's so strange, how Jae can feel Wonpil's everything but it's not enough and Jae wants more, needs him closer and closer.</p><p>Jae and Wonpil only stop fully when they hear surprised squeaks coming from the bed. Jje and Pil have stopped their tussle and are now hiding behind Jae's out of place pillows. Wonpil laughs shyly at the sight of their two embarrassed familiars. Wonpil rests his forehead on Jae's shoulder.</p><p>"I love you, Jae hyung," Wonpil says quietly, voice just above a whisper. </p><p>Jae laughs fondly, Wonpil looks up at him, laying his head on Jae's shoulder. "I love you too, Piri."</p><p>"Does that mean I can come over whenever I want now?" Wonpil asks.</p><p>"You've always been welcome here, dummy."</p><p>Jae and Wonpil hear the sound of their familiars bickering again, but they can't be bothered with that. They let Jje and Pil chase each other around as they clean up the potion Wonpil had boiled and cuddle on Jae's bed until long after the sun rises the next day and Wonpil has to go to work. And when work is done? He comes right back, just like he always has.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>